Rainy Sundays
by MissWritingStoriesObsessed
Summary: Alex and Olivia and a rainy Sunday! A quick one shot requested by HKS! Please read and review!


**Rainy Sundays.**

So, I got this request off author HKS, and well, that's it!

Alex and Olivia spend a rainy Sunday doing the little things they love.

A/N: Witness Protection never happened, Alex and Olivia are dating, and everything is good.

Please read and review. Apologies for any mistakes! Have a great day!

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

Sundays were Olivia's favourite day of the week.

She was never on call, she could do whatever she wanted, she knew for a fact Alex was never busy, and they could waste the day away.

"Morning beautiful…" Olivia said, when Alex rolled over, looking up at her.

"You shouldn't call me that…" Alex said with a small smile, before yawning and stretching.

"But it's true." Olivia said leaning down to kiss her girlfriend.

Sitting up and stretching some more, Alex leaned in to kiss Olivia properly.

"What do you want to do today?" Olivia asked, pushing a strand of hair out of her lovers face.

"What's the weather like?" Alex asked seeing Olivia was closest to the window.

"Raining, again…" Olivia said, remembering how she and Elliot got soaked yesterday, whilst in central park.

"Maybe we could just crash on the sofa and watch some films; I see no point in getting dressed." Alex said with a small smile as Olivia moved in to kiss her once more.

"I love you…"  
"I love you to baby." Alex said with a smile, pulling Olivia closer for more.

* * *

After finally getting up, the both of them quickly made coffee before finding some food that would count as breakfast.

"Maybe we should get dressed, go to the bakery, or the shop?" Olivia suggested looking in the fridge to see it almost bare.

"I think you're right, I doubt we'll have time tomorrow…" Alex said with a small sigh.

"I promise when we get back, we can cuddle on the sofa and watch some movies." Olivia said with a small smile, feeling a little guilty.

The trip to the shops was a mainly uneventful one, no one was really about, but then who would be in this weather, after getting the bits they needed, and Olivia picking up some rose of the blonde, they made their way back to the apartment.

"You should put those in some water and leave them on the window sill and maybe tomorrow they will get some sun." Alex said as she began to unpack the small amount of shopping they had.

"Maybe tomorrow we'll finish on time."  
"You sound like we're gonna need to finish what we start…" Alex said with a small smile, as she pulled Liv in for a kiss.

"Now, correct me if I am wrong, but I was promised a lazy Sunday on the sofa." Alex said with a smile.

"A promise that will soon become reality." Olivia replied, shoving the now empty carrier bags into a draw before pulling Alex towards the sofa.

"You can always go get changed if you want too."  
"I really don't think I could spend all day in my pyjama's…" Alex said with a smile, she had always been one for hygiene.

"What do you wanna watch, I am pretty sure we can find something, channel 5 normally has some old movies on…" Olivia said, looking for the TV remote, whilst Alex began reading the bag pages of the Metro, which normally listed the TV shows that would be on that day.

"The notebooks on, but then again, I think it's been on every day this week." Olivia said with a laugh, remembering how Melinda kept going on about it because her daughter had been watching it.

"We should watch it, I think I watched the beginning of it, but never really finished it, well the movie finished but I really wasn't paying attention." Alex said with a smile, throwing the paper on the coffee table, smiling as she heard a rumble of thunder.  
"It really is going to be an awful day, for one the weatherman got it right!" Olivia said, before wrapping an arm around Alex pulling her closer.

"I love you baby, you know that right?" Olivia asked, kissing the blondes head.

"Of course I do, and I love you too!" Alex said with a small smile, never would she get tired of hearing Liv say 'I love you.', and with that they settled down, watching the film and looking out the window at the rumbles of thunder to see the lightning that went with it.

* * *

3 films and 2 bowls of popcorn and chips later, Alex couldn't keep quiet any longer.

"Do you see a future with me?" The question shocked Liv more than the blonde's hopeful expression.

"How do you mean?" Liv figured it was best not to answer straight away.

"I mean, me and you being forever in love, with a big house and kids and a dog…" Alex tried to explain the best she could. Olivia just laughed a little pulling her into a hug.

"What is it with you and wanting a dog?" Olivia asked kissing the top of the blondes head.

"Well, I am gonna need someone to keep me company when you're doing late night paper work." Alex said with a smile and Liv began to laugh.

"So you've got this all worked out?" The brunette asked, kissing the blonde once more when she nodded.

"Of course I see a future with you, Lex… I see us living in a big house with kid, both of us having good jobs and still managing to keep up our own business." Olivia said with a small smile and Alex knew exactly what she meant.

"And a dog." Alex said with a smile.

"And a dog, if you want a dog…" Olivia said, once again pulling Alex in for a kiss, which the blonde happily returned.

* * *

The day seemed to drag a little once the clock hit 5:30, and still Alex and Liv were cuddled up on sofa. The thunderstorm had soon passed and they were left with a bright blue sky and a lovely view of the sun setting.

"Did you ever have lazy Sundays?" Alex asked Olivia, knowing there was once a time when her mother was on the right track sort of speak.

"Yeah, once… my mother made us have something called 'Picnic tea' she said that she'd cook whatever we had left over, get some bread and some sandwich fillers and crisps and dip and sit on a blanket in the living room and watch a film whilst eating…" Olivia said smiling at the memory.

"Why don't we do that, I am sure we could make some sandwiches, and we have crisps and dip…" Alex said, smiling when she saw Olivia's face light up.  
"Yeah…" Olivia said with a nod of the head, before pulling the blonde in to kiss her some more.

"I love you Alex." Olivia said in barely above a whisper.

"I love you too Liv." Alex said pulling her closer. She knew Liv got emotional at any mention of her mother, but sometimes it was nice to see the more emotional side of Olivia, one of the many things Alex loved.

"Let's get some food…" Alex said with a smile, getting up off the sofa.  
"I think we should make this a weekly thing… you know rainy Sundays."  
"What like Bottoms Up?" Alex said with a laugh referring to monthly drinks with the squad.

"Exactly…" Olivia said making Alex laugh even more.

Rain on a Sunday now had a different meaning, and both Alex and Olivia loved it.

Pouring some wine into two glasses Alex handed one to Olivia.

"To us and the future." Olivia said with a smile.

"To us and the future."  
Pulling her in for a kiss, Olivia would never forget how lucky she was.

* * *

Thank you for reading!

I hope you enjoyed it. HKS, I hope this is what you had in mind!  
Please review, let me know what you think!  
Thank you again for reading!  
Bethanyy!


End file.
